


Fuck Your Rape Culture

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assault, Murder, Trigger warning Rape, Trigger warning Violence and blood, bad things, happy-ish ending, so many bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw yet another post about a rape and everyone was validating the rapist. I hate it. So I wrote this to try and show why rape is so bad. It's really bad because I was emotional. And because I have never been raped or murdered anyone. But I hope you get the gist of it. I didn't use any names, ages, races, or jobs to show this could happen to anyone anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Your Rape Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's really bad. But I am so very glad I don't have the experience to write this better! Please share if you feel this is an accurate depiction? Feel MORE than welcome to leave a review telling what you think and if I got anything wrong. (Yes I know he doesn't really rape her in the traditional sense but it was more "This is what rape is like, this is what it is to the victims" than an actual rape okay?)

She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She was so happy she finally had the money to buy nice clothes and make up. And now she had a date! She was so happy!

She met him at the restaurant down the street. They had dinner. Drank a glass of wine each. Then he offered to walk her home. He was so nice! She really hoped he was interested in her it had been so long since she got a date. And she really liked this guy.

                                                                +++++++++++++++

At her front door she said good night and turned to unlock the door but he stopped her, “Oh wait can I use your bathroom? It’s kind of a long way home. It’s okay if you don’t want to….” She paused, she didn’t really know him very well. She’d made sure they weren’t alone together at anytime, there had always been people around. But he had been nothing but nice…..

She smiled and nodded, “Sure.” She let him in and told him where the bathroom was before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she turned around he was standing right behind her, startled she dropped the glass. He apologized and helped her clean it up.

But when she said he should go it was late, all the nice ended. He laughed in a way that had her insides icy. “What? No way! I thought you said you had a great time?” She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat, “Yes I did but-“ He took a step forward and cut her off, “ _And_ you said I could come in!” She was worried now. No one was here with them. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, “You need to leave. Now.”

His face twisted into a snarl, “Excuse me? I bought you dinner! You _owe_ me!”

She looked at him in disgust and shook her head, “I don’t owe you shit! Get out of my house!” When he didn’t move she took her phone out of her pocket and started to dial the police.

He slapped the phone out of her hands and threw her against the wall. Her head cracked against the wall and she felt nauseous. She opened her eyes and found she had trouble moving quickly. But when she saw him grab a knife from under his jacket she got up and rushed for the door.

She was almost there when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her back towards the kitchen. She couldn’t get up this time. Her back hurt and she couldn’t see right. He straddled her hips and pinned her down before stabbing her in the gut repeatedly.

+++++++++

When she came to he was gone and she was bleeding all over her kitchen tile. She crawled to her phone and dialed an ambulance.  She passed out before they arrived.

The next time she woke she was in a hospital and she hurt all over. She told her nurse what happened and she promised to report it.

Later the police showed up to ask for her statement. She told them what had happened. How she went on a date with a guy and what he had done to her when she turned him down. They seemed distracted and she tried not to think about it.

Later she learned that the police were not going to do anything about what she had told them. “An overreaction” they said. They told her “You’ve obviously never been intimate before” She felt sick. They thought she had confused assault for sex? Really?! Did they not _see_ what he had done to her?! Did they not ask the doctors about her condition?!

But she didn’t let it go. She made posts about it online when she was released from the hospital. She posted the same thing on every site she could think of.

But all the comment she saw sympathized with _him_! The monster who had attacked her. They called her stupid. Said she wouldn’t know a good man if he ran her over with his car. She was a mixture of confused and scared. Did no one else think what he did was wrong?

                                                                                ++++++++++++++

A year or so later her life was in ruins. She was trying her best to move on but she felt like everyone was against her. No one believed her. They said she should try dating again. An uncomfortable first time was no reason to swear of men! But she knew better. Didn’t she? Or was she crazy?

She carried a weapon with her at all times now. Better to be safe than sorry, right? She stopped talking about it but it kept eating at her. He was still out there! What if he came back?

Then almost two years later she was on her way to the grocery store when she saw him. Walking with a girl. Younger than either of them, in an obvious way. She was so young! He looked up, saw her and grinned. That horrifying grin that she had had nightmares about since that night. She thought her mind had made it up but when she saw it she knew it was a memory.

He steered himself and the girl towards her. She was afraid again. Yes there were people around but that didn’t matter did it? No one would think he was wrong would they? She couldn’t let it happen to her again! She couldn’t let it happen to that girl either!

“Hey long time no see! How’ve you been? This is my girlfriend.” He sounded the way he had before. She thought she might puke.

Somehow words left her mouth. “Has he hurt you yet?”

She saw a glimpse of fear in the girls eyes and a warning in his. She grew bolder. Not again. Never again.

“Did he bully you into doing it? He may not have used the exact words for a threat. But you knew?” The girl looked scared now. Glancing from him to her quickly without a word.

“What do you think you’re talking about?” His voice was icy and threatening. But she was set on her course. Not again. Never again.

“If you run I’ll make sure he never touches you or anyone again. I swear.”

He looked the way he had that night again. It made her shake and it made her dizzy with adrenaline. The girl stared at her now with a look of confusion and worry. Not again. Never again.

She pulled her gun out of her bag and shot him in the knee, “Run. I won’t let him hurt anyone. Not again. Never again.”

The girl paused a conflicted look on her face before turning and running back they way they had come.

She turned her eyes back to the screaming man. Not again. Never again.

She took a deep breath, steadied the gun with both hands and shot him over and over until she was out of bullets and the gun simply clicked. A hollow sound that she could understand emotionally.

Not again.

Never again.

She sighed weakly as she relaxed and sank down to her knees. The sound of people shouting and distant sirens buzzed in her ears.

                                                                                ++++++++

In court they found her guilty and said she had hunted him down. Said she had been stalking him. That she had planned it. She didn’t say a word. No one would believe her anyway.

In prison she found peace there were hardly any men. She felt safer here, just knowing he was dead than she had since that night.

She got a letter one day, from the girl. Thanking her for saving her. For being brave. And for being strong.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. You read it. All of it. If this makes sense to you I am both happy and sad. Happy that you understood me and took the time to read this. Sad that something has happened to make you understand. I am so sorry. But if I got it all wrong please tell me and I will do my best to correct the mistake. I was crying with anger the whole 20 minutes it took me to type this, so I'm sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
